Cheaters
by Pure-Pen
Summary: GASP! a RYANSUMMER? Yes we do need more of these. Ryan explains including his relationships with Summer, Seth, Marissa etc. etc. etc. One parter!


A/N: An answer to the Ryan/Summer shortage in here! I know this probably would never EVER happen, but . . . it seemed like fun and I needed a break from my 'long-term' projects. OH and I don't own anything O.C.; however if I did I would have made Seth pick Summer a long long long time ago. But w/e.  
  
~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cheaters  
  
Ryan Atwood. Yes that's my name. But when most people hear it they think, Chino, bad boy, tried to burn down a house, jail, charity case and the list goes on. Well now those people can add cheater.  
  
And believe me, I don't like admitting it, I really don't but sometimes a guy has to go with his gut and do the thing everyone is going to hate him for, including his girlfriend; for me, Marissa Cooper, the sweet innocent girl, who used to live next door, who changed over the coarse of like, a few weeks, his best friend; which would be Seth Cohen, who is also basically my brother, and every other socialite in the radius of 60 miles of Newport.  
  
So what exactly am I supposed to do; go and live a lie and completely ignore the fact that I like some other girl? And it just isn't any girl. It's the girl, as Seth would put it. Summer Roberts. But am I also going to ignore the fact that this girl likes me back in the exact same way as I do? I know I will probably get bashed saying that I'm the typical male and I'm a complete jerk, but I don't think so.  
  
We have this . . . odd, relationship. Love hate I guess. It's been like that for a while now. I guess that's also the reason no one has suspected anything either. In public, she sends me dirty looks, and I don't mean in the kinky way I mean as in, 'if-you-come-withing-2-feet-of-me-I-can-promise- you-can't-have-children-ever' kind of looks. I, on the other hand, look right thought her, or at least act like it. I guess Summer is the kind of girl that it's impossible to look through.  
  
But when we are alone, which is becoming more and more often, well to keep it PG-13 here, we can't keep are hands off each other. Summer is amazing and I don't want it to seem like I'm using her for sex or anything, because I'm not. I like her a lot. We have an unspoken agreement we aren't going to mess things up by saying the 'L' word. I don't know, maybe it's because we're both from broken families or something. I know that whenever my mom got drunk or she'd be drying weed in our stove she would say something like 'It's ok; I'm doing this because I love you.' Of course, Summer never had to go through something like that, but she doesn't want to say it either. I honestly think that it has something to do with her step-mom, but she won't tell me.  
  
And yet, that's ok! Like in every other relationship, which basically consisted of a few flings and whatever, ever single one of the girls were constantly poking and prodding at my home life and my secrets and all of that. With Summer, if I don't want to talk about it, she drops it as long as I drop it when she's like that. Ok, maybe that isn't healthy, but if it's working for us and we aren't yelling and screaming I figure that it's all good right?  
  
Now your probably wondering where Marissa and Seth work into this. The problem is, is that they don't. I mean at all. I like Marissa; I swear she's great but I don't quite like her the way I do Summer. Why stay with her then right? Well I'm scared to leave her. She told me once she got out of the hospital that she was rebuilding her life around me. Shit. Like that means if I screw up, which I always do, she's going to collapse and it's all my fault, as always. You would figure I would be used to this. So it's for her own well being in a way.  
  
Seth, well the only problem is with him is that if he found out, he would kill me. It's not like I'm scared of him. But, he does sort of have 'claim' to Summer. So he liked her since grade 6 and he knows everything she's basically done, and said and everything that have ever happened to her. I probably will never know those things but I kind of like it that way.  
  
Ok, maybe it's easier to explain Summer like this. You know those women in old detective movies; all mysterious and sexy? That is Summer in my eyes. I'm like the detective, and yet I don't want to solve her. I don't want to know those things that will ruin her aura of mysteriousness.  
  
Now if either Seth or Marissa found out about Summer and me, they would never forgive me. My foster parents my not be too pleased either. I don't think they would kick me out or anything, but I think Sandy would be constantly winking at me, which kind of creeps me out, and Kirsten might give me dirty looks for a long while. And remember Seth lives in the same house. So, for all I know, he might put rat poison in my Cheerios or. . . I don't know, cut the brakes on my bike or something and I might have death threats until he gets over Summer, and seeing he's loved her since the sixth grade, that might be in like college, university, or worse, job hunting.  
  
Oh Jesus. And his grandfather is Caleb Nichol, who is dating Julie Cooper; Marissa's mother. Caleb could somehow mess up my resume or something and I could end back in Chino with Trey when he gets out. Julie Cooper, imagine the physical damage she could do. That little witch couldn't stand the fact that Marissa and I were together, imagine her face if she found out I was seeing Summer behind her back. She could stab me with a nail file or drop me over the edge of a yacht. I think that woman is the only female I'm seriously terrified about.  
  
And yet, Summer is worth it. Every possible thing that could happen, she's worth it. I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it's the fact she's everything I'm not.  
  
It's weird how views change when you look at people. She looked at me and probably thought I would pick pocket her or steal all the silverware in her house. I looked at her and thought she was the most stuck up, annoying, beach princess ever. We changed. She knows I wouldn't steal anything from her and I don't think she's stuck up. A little spoiled maybe.  
  
I would have thought this entire thing would have blown up in my face as it usually does.  
  
I guess I'm just cheating time.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Whoa . . . My first non-dialogue piece. I know I'm proud of me!!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
